destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed
Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed was the third installation to the Destroy All Humans series. The game was created by Locomotive Games and published by THQ. Unlike the other 3 Destroy All Humans! games, that game was never released on a PlayStation or Xbox console (however a PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable version was planned, but was cancelled due to development issues and budget cuts). In 1975, before Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon, a misnumbered Cryptosporidium 137 and his commanding officer, Orthopox, attempt to support the popularity of Big Willy's, a fast food restaurant owned by Pox himself. His secret recipe of the Big Willy's food franchise is actually human meat processed from the dead bodies that were left behind after Crypto got their brain stems and eventually became another hunt. When it is discovered that a kidnapped heiress by the name of Patty Wurst has discovered the secret recipe of the restaurant, Crypto and Pox have to stop her before exposing them. It is learned that Wurst was working with Colonel Kluckin, the restaurant rival of Crypto and Pox, who had discovered the secret recipe as well. After several missions, Crypto, piloting the mascot of Pox's restaurant, the Big Willy mech disguised as the mascot, heads to the park of Harbor City where he stops Wurst from starting a group of protests. She is later defeated by Crypto in Big Willy during a fight in the city while inside a combat tank. Heading for the town of Fairfield, Crypto goes against an army of roller-skating college girls led by one who is named Mindy Peters. As of attempting to get the attractive army away from the restaurant in Fairfield, Crypto disguises himself as an attractive human male and seduces Mindy Peters, then manages to annihilate her. Soon after, Crypto travels to Fantasy-Atoll, where he and Pox encounter a businessman by the name of Mr. Pork and his assistant Ratpoo. Unfortunately, the alien duo cannot continue the mission as Pox requested his body back as an offer. After Pox's consciousness is put in a commercial robot made by Pork, Colonel Kluckin sends his men after him and Crypto. After Pox's offer to get his body is destroyed, Crypto manages to bring him back and upon the betrayal of Pork, he defeats him after the destruction of his battleship, the "Hate Boat". Heading for Vietmahl, Crypto and Pox confront a traitorous Big Willy employer named Trahn who works with Kluckin as well. After successfully won several missions, with one of them killing Trahn, Crypto heads inside Big Willy and manages to defeat Colonel Kluckin in a robotic version of a rain forest god. However, Pox claims that he is done with Big Willy restaurants, stating that running a business is boring compared to being a Furon Warlord, and gives a suitcase of money to Crypto, and they walk off into the distance as Crypto mentions a "town where anything is legal." Characters *'Cryptosporidium "Crypto" '- Tired of the monotony of collecting Furon DNA, Crypto has truly started to become native. *'Orthopox "Pox" '- Crypto's commanding officer who sends him on missions and acts as Mission Control. *'Colonel Kluckin '- A parody of Colonel Sanders, this southern restaurant tycoon owns and runs "Kluckin's Kitchen," a parody of KFC. After many scuffles and run ins with Crypto, he faces his nemesis in Vietmahl in a mechanical version of a rain forest god and subsequently, is killed as Crypto (in his Big Willy robot) managed to destroy his robot after the intense battle. *'Patty Wurst' - Fashion Supermodel billionaire heiress, turned militant activist anarchist, Patty Wurst, a parody of Patty Hearst, has flair for metaphorical vagaries and misguided social causes. She is defeated by Crypto in his Big Willy robot going against him in a giant combat tank. She is a parody of the infamous Stockholm Syndrome case Patty Herst. *'Mr. Pork '- This benevolent owner of Fantasy Atoll has a special medallion made that protects him from Crypto's Weapons, and also a tall, and faithful, assistant named Ratpoo. Pork is defeated after the death of Ratpoo and the destruction his battleship, the "Hate Boat". *'Mindy Peters '- Mindy is the leader of a gang of Roller girls armed with Furon D-rays. She also has diamond studded brass-knuckles, and her disco ball can hypnotize even the strongest Furon mind. She is vaporized after Crypto disguises himself as an attractive human male (known as the Corncob King) and leads her to her doom. *'Blastomycosis' (Blasto) - A Furon child with some human features. Little is known about him, except that when Crypto is doing certain jobs, he makes his appearance, showing an Ion Detonator in his hands and firing a bomb from the detonator to blast a human or a group of humans before taking off. It is later discovered that Blasto was, in fact, the son of Cryptosporidium 138 and Natalya Ivanova. This revealed Crypto and Natalya did have sex in the end of the b-movie in Destroy All Humans! 2, but was originally created by Crypto tampering with Natalya's DNA in the cloning chamber. *'Toxoplasma Gondii '- A snobby bureaucrat and Furon Efficiency Expert who hails from the Furon Homeworld, Gondii puts Crypto through a series of tests designed to prove Crypto's invasion skills while at the same time breaking his spirit. When it is eventually discovered that Gondii is a fraud, posing as an efficiency expert and trying to get Crypto's spirits down so that he can take his place, Crypto and Pox seize the chance to destroy him, and notify Gorta, so that his next clone would be transferred to Gorta's Prison Moon. *'Big Willy' - Big Willy is the mech disguised as the Big Willy Mascot, used in the game to help protect the restaurant from its enemies. It is the only other pilotable Furon Vehicle in the series, other than the Saucer. Locations Harbor City Loosely based on Staten Island, New York, Harbor City is located where New York state would be. Harbor City is featured at the beginning of Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed and is the original home of Big Willy's. Harbor City features many main attractions and store, among these include Big Willy's, Colonel Kluckin's Kitchen, Music House, Disco Inferno, a theater, a baseball field, a lighthouse, docks, and some statues. Fairfield Loosely based on rural Pennsylvania, Fairfield is Crypto's second destination. Farms are spotted throughout the location (a landing zone is in a farm) as well as cows and chickens (both able to body-snatch). It is also home to the notorious gang called the Roller girls who begin working for Colonel Kluckin. Crypto is later on demanded to destroy Fairfield by Pox, all buildings except the Big Willy's restaurant. Fantasy Atoll Fantasy Atoll is an atoll located where Indonesia and the Pacific Islands would be. It is owned by Mr. Pork and his assistant RatPoo. Fantasy Atoll has many attractions such as the Fantasy Atoll Natives, volcano, Romance-A-Liner, and the plane crash site. There are also common enemies such as the plane crash survivors who shoot at Crypto, 1700's-like pirates who dislike Crypto for various past reasons, the Navy, the Army, and local rangers. Vietmahl Clearly based on Vietnam, Vietmahl is home to Big Willy's as well as a dangerous war between the United States and the Vietmahlese. Vietmahl is also the death place of Colonel Kluckin, and where Crypto meets with his son whom he had abandoned at birth for uncleared reasons to him. Abilities & Weapons PK Abilities *Psychokinesis - Allows Crypto to pick up and throw people and objects with his mind. *Hypno Blast - Allows Crypto to control the minds of humans and make them dance to music. *Body Snatch - Allows Crypto to steal the body of a human or animal to get around more stealthily. *Transmogrify - Allows Crypto to breakdown objects and turn them into ammo. Crypto's Weapons *Zap-O-Matic - Fires two beams of pure electricity that forms a ball of energy that electrocutes the victim until dead. *Disintegrator Ray - Shoots a ball of pure molten fire at the target, either blows up or gets vaporized to a fine dust leaving a skeleton of ash. *Anal probe - A probe that attaches to the victim's rear causing cranial explosion. Once upgraded, brains will be pulled to you. *Ion Detonator - A small ionic bomb that causes a large explosion vaporizing anything near it. It can be detonated manually. *Zombie Gun - When shot at victims, they become zombies and may either kill or turn other enemies into zombies, which makes them a good decoy. *Ball Lightning - A ball of pure energy that is attracted to anything metal and electrocutes humans nearby and can shoot three together. *Shrink Ray - Shrinks things like cars, humans, etc. However, you can't shrink buildings, boss level characters, Blasto, yourself, or the game floor. You can't PK anything that has been shrunk. Once a human or an enemy has been shrunk, they will not attack you. Saucer weapons The Saucer's weapons no longer require ammo, but once a weapon is used, it needs to recharge: *Death Ray - A standard destructive fire beam weapon. *Abduction beam - S beam that can grab and throw objects and abduct humans for DNA. *Drain - With an object in the Abduct-o Beam, The drain option will suck the energy out of it until destroyed. *Electro-Cone - Destructive electrical current; also ring of energy that happens all over the saucer not like the Abduct O Beam. *Quantum Deconstructor - A radioactive spherical bomb that destroys everything in a wide area. *Sonic Boom - Concentrated ball of sound knocks target about. *Cloak - The Saucer can cloak itself into a Big Willy's blimp or other blimps for a stealthy approach. Big Willy Weapons *Heat Beam - Twin heat beams fire from the mech's eyes it can also be used to destroy objects like rockets missiles and buildings. *Wind Breaker - Big Willy flatulates and lets out a massive shock wave destroying the area. *Regurge A Tron - Big Willy vomits out a wave of acid. *Pick Up, Drop, Throw, and Slam - Big Willy can pick up, throw, and slam anything like trees, cargo, or even the Big Willy sign. *Deoxyribonucleic Acid - Big Willy can pick up a human and squeeze the brain until popping point. Eating brains give Big Willy a boost of power. * Jump - Big Willy jumps and creates a shock wave upon landing. It's the only attack that doesn't need fuel or can be upgraded.Category:Games Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed